dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Shotgun
'Summary' Wolf and Red do a musical parody number about shotguns. based on "Me 'Ol Bam-Boo" from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. 'Transcript' (Red and Wolf walk down the park and sees a lot of people depressed and bored Red: hey why is everyone down today? Man: Oh just feeling depressed is all Woman: Bullies, rivals and bosses won’t leave us alone. Wolf: Hmm. Seems everyone needs an answer to their problems Red: What are you going to do? Wolf: What else but a song and dance number! (Music starts to play) Man: where is that music coming from? (a band suddenly burst out of some bushes knocking the man away) (Red) when life seem to be a bitch And none seems to give a shit (Wolf) People insult you in your face Then assault you with their spit (Both) Well we got some news for you to hear To get back at them all We just pull right out our old shotguns And splatter their brains out on the wall (fires their shotgun to the count) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - Bang! The old shotgun, The old shotgun Nothing feels better than the old shotgun See a guy you hate well then have some fun And shoot his face off with the old shotgun (Red) The teacher says you get an F (Wolf) Blast her face off on the board (Red) Your lover has just cheated you (Wolf) Time to send her to the morgue (Red) Some guy takes your beer (Wolf) plug 30 rounds in his face (Red) Yeah! (Both) Cuz when we use that old shotgun Makes our hearts start to race (loads their guns and cocks them to the count) 1 - 2 - 3 - HELL! The old shotgun, The old shotgun Nothing feels better than the old shotgun See a guy you hate well then have some fun And shoot his face off with the old shotgun (Red) your turn Wolf… (Wolf) A dog keeps on barking at you (Red) Shove it up his ass! (Wolf) Wait what? Some car just comes and cuts you off (Red) better aim right for his gas (Wolf) Fuck yeah! (Both) Lets get everyone a new shotgun We‘ll give them now and hear(YEAH) Then have sweet vengeance on our enemies And see them run in fear (cocks their shotguns to the count) And 1 - 2 The old shotgun, The old shotgun Nothing feels better than the old shotgun See a guy you hate well then have some fun And shoot his face off with the old shotgun (Red and Wolf start handing people all kinds of different shotguns) (Music part) (people start loading the shotguns and cocking their weapons to music. next they run people down shooting them. Last they starts reloading and cocking their shotguns to music again) (people loading their shotguns to the count) (Everyone) 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - Bang! (People cock their shotguns to the count) And a 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - and a 5 and a 6 and a 7 HELL! The old shotgun, The old shotgun Nothing feels better than the old shotgun See a guy you hate well then have some fun And shoot his face off with the old shotgun (Red and Wolf) Nothing feels better than the old shotgun (Everyone shoots in the air one last time when the song ends and cheers) END Category:Episodes Category:Songs